kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
I'm Alright
is the two hundred and eighth chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary Opening Tag Line: Six boys-bound by fate-gathered that day. Teiko walks through the halls of the arena. Nijimura asks if anyone has gotten in touch with “him” (Haizaki). Munching potato chips, Murasakibara comments that the other teams don’t look so strong. Irritated, Midorima tells him to stop eating his snacks. Akashi tells them all not to let their guards down. Aomine happily asserts that with these odds, it will be fine if only the first years play. Noticing Kuroko’s nervousness, Aomine tells him to relax. Kuroko insists that he’s uncomfortable since it’s his first official match. When they are about to start, Murasakibara tells Kuroko not to drag them down. Akashi suddenly gets a phone call from Haizaki. Annoyed, Nijimura grabs the phone and talks to Haizaki, ordering him to get to the game immediately. Haizaki claims he has a cold and will be unable to attend. Therefore, the coach decides that the starting lineup will be Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima, Akashi, and Kuroko. When the game against Nanbara is about to commence, everyone notices Kuroko’s unease. As soon as the game begins, Kuroko immediately trips and falls flat on the court. A referee time out is called; Murasakibara cant’s believe it and tells Midorima that rather than Kuroko dragging them down, he feels like his pants have been dragged right off. Because of Kuroko’s nosebleed, he is subbed out, and Nijimura enters the game. He tells the other four he’ll lecture them later—right now, they just have to focus on winning. They mumble that they didn’t do anything. Nijimura starts playing confidently; when he reaches the net, he immediately passes back to Midorima who scores. Fired up, he is running back for the next play when the head coach yells at him to remember the “restrictions”; he shouldn’t play at full strength. Slightly embarrassed, Nijimura realizes he’ll have to control himself. Later on, Kuroko reenters the game; however, his pass doesn’t reach Murasakibara. Murasakibara immediately retaliates by putting his hand forcefully on Kuroko’s head, telling him to stop playing around—otherwise he’ll crush him. Kuroko insists he’s not playing, and he doesn’t want to be crushed. The others realize Kuroko’s potential; nevertheless, they know it will be meaningless unless he can pull it together. Despite their problems, Teiko manages to win 81-50; however, all of the freshmen are tired and sweating a lot. At lunch time, Aomine refuses to eat Momoi’s bento; even Murasakibara rejects it, stating it smells horrible. Aomine heads to the convenience store to get something to eat. He tells Kuroko to cheer up; they still have the second game, and he can prove himself then. When Aomine arrives at the convenience store, he sees the coach and Nijimura talking. The coach says he’s seen enough to judge Kuroko—he is no good and should be demoted immediately. Characters in order of appearance *Shintarō Midorima *Daiki Aomine *Seijūrō Akashi *Shūzō Nijimura *Sanada *Atsushi Murasakibara *Tetsuya Kuroko *Shōgo Haizaki Matches featured *Teikō Junior High vs Nambara Junior High Techniques used None Navigation pl:Ze mną wszystko w porządku